joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Count Dankula
|-|Fake Base Form= |-|True Base Form= |-|Truest Form= Summary Count Dankula is a Scottish YouTuber, Ex UKIP Member, and former European Parliament candidate. He received press coverage when he posted a satiric video of a dog he'd taught to raise its paw in the manner of a Nazi salute. Meechan was subsequently arrested and later convicted following a trial of being "grossly offensive" under the Communications Act 2003 in March 2018. This arrest generated controversy and discussions about free speech. In April 2018, Meechan was fined £800. Meechan has since stated he has not and will not pay the £800 fine, instead he donated the £800 to a Glasgow Children's Hospital Charity. Later, he trained another one of his dogs to be a BLM member, got hitched, continued to meme and be meme'd, and runs a series about Absolute Mad Lads (Takes one to know one, right?) Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 2-A physically/with powers| Possibly Memetic+'... '''Name: '''Markus Meechan, Count Dankula, Daddy Dank, The Nazi Pug Guy, "A Scottish balding neckbeard and weapons-grade try hard edge lord." (A loving compliment from his friend AE-Tan.), Countless other names... '''Origin: ' Youtube Gender: '''Male, Chuck Norris-sexual as a Meme '''Age: '''31 '''Classification: '''Prince of trolls, William Wallace's secret weapon, one of England's archenemies, Creator of the Pug Reich... 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Breaking, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Youtube Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, can turn into a floating head, survived getting his head caved in by a giant stick.), Demi-God Tier Trolling (Somewhat trolled E;R, Most Leftists, a few Nazis, a couple Celebrities, and all of England.), Teleportation, Creation (Can create things such as joints from nothing), Smoke Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (With his Templar helmet), Duplication, Madness Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Animal Manipulation (Turned his dogs into BLM and Nazi Party members. Taught his dogs to speak German, and fight in wars.), Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery (Owns a KillDozer), Subjective Reality (Vanilla the Catgirl is his "Conscience Loli", can summon The Illuminati and the American flag. Can change all the colors, textures, and lights around him, can zoom/pan the camera away from him subconsciously, kill people with a thought, and can effortlessly travel anywhere.), Text Manipulation, Intangibility, Flight, Sound Manipulation (Can play his theme song anywhere, can increase the volume of his videos), Meme Manipulation, Danmaku (With Unlimited Bait Works), Radiation Manipulation (Can summon nuclear explosions). Resistance to Cringe Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (AE-Tan's page talks more about his dog than about him.), and Gay Manipulation (Is immune to "The Ghey"). | All Previous powers but vastly superior, plus Higher Dimensional existence, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Minor Holy Manipulation (With his magical sword), and Fear Manipulation by raising his kilt. 'Attack Potency: High Multiversal Level '(Can create universal memes. Easily curb-stomped other Youtubers, Stronger than Sargon of Akkad, and Chris Ray Gun.) | 'Memetic+ '(Is a God tier meme generator. and can summon The Illuminati.) '''Speed: FTL '''Movement/attack speed. '''Immeasurable '''with memes... ''Durability:'' High Multiversal Level ''(Can shrug off blows from even the deadliest of England's laws)'' 'Stamina: '''Extremely high (Got up two seconds after being bashed in the head by a large stick) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, multiversal with powers/memes. 'Standard Equipment: A gun, his dogs Buddha and Bronson, Memes, his Templar Helmet, and his magic sword. Intelligence: Genius '''(Can count how many "genders" there are. Survived an encounter with Simon Mann, somewhat trolled E;R, and AE-Tan respects him. Outfoxed and trolled all of Scotland and England and lived to tell about it.) '''Weaknesses: '''Metal Detectors, the extinction of Free Speech, people not getting his jokes. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcAV5_cZsv0 Edgy Boi Alert: "Be careful not cut yourself on all that fucking edge!" T.H.O.T.S!!!: It is said that all thots within 2000 miles suffer a violent stroke when Dank utters this mighty phrase. Others Notable Victories: England Scotland Stien's Gate (Made fun of it to troll people) Simon Mann (Got him to appear on his show) Free Speech Hating Leftists Free Speech Hating Nazi's People who hate Free Speech in general Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Sargon of Akkad (is his buddy) AE-Tan (Has an article about him, but was uncharacteristically kind to him on it (kind by AE-Tan standards anyway) Category:Memetic tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Trolls Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Memes Category:Time-Space Users Category:Mascots Category:YouTubers Category:YouTube Category:Real Life People Category:Madness Users Category:Manly Men Category:The manliest man. Period. Category:Plot Armor Users